fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Family Feud: Cleopatra Atosaki VS Jacob Getter
Being the sixth of the first rounds for this Palandiell event between the Atosaki and Sibiko families, Cleopatra Atosaki was having mixed feelings about the whole event. But as the woman known as "The Spider Queen" was making her way out from her side of the arena whilst being surrounded by her eight Legionnaires, only one thought kept repeating inside her mind: Out of all the different arena platforms, it had to be this one.. The cold winds had forced her to change into something more suitable, having replaced her normal garbs for something along the same style by with significantly more fur added to it. The sound of a loud horn suddenly echoed throughout the arena as to signal that the battle had begun. Despite wanting to do her best for her family, the Atosaki member was already cursing the ground beneath her as its slippery surface was making it difficult to even walk in a straight line. As expected, Cleopatra was unable to see her opponent due to the customized weather that obscured her view but decided to venture forward in a straight line until she'd find them. While she no longer had access to the Celestial Spirits that she once did, she still felt comfortable having one puppet each protecting her from each side, creating a circle of sorts as they walked. Jacob, on the other hand, had no problem crossing the ice to approach his opponent, having created spikes on the bottom of his boots the prevent slipping. The winds were strong but not too strong as snow caught onto his militaristic uniform, putting white spots on his blue coat as he fought his way through the wind. The terrain was hard to cross even though he had a firm grip with but he knew that it he could somehow use this to his advantage thanks to the flexibility of ice's qualities. Looking around to see where Cleopatra was, Jacob grabbed his blade from its sheath and used his Alteration magic in order to enhance its strikes, making the blade extremely strong as well as longer for him to reach Cleopatra quicker. Seeing a figure appearing from across the ice pond, Cleopatra and her puppets stopped just as soon as she spotted. Having no wish to find out first hand what type of magic her opponent was using, she signalled four of the eight puppets to move forward and make the first strike. The four puppets started moving with haste as their feet suddenly lit up along with their hands, creating a thin output of constant magical energies in order to makeshift skates while bursting forth a blast of green energies from their hands and using it to launch themselves forward. They soon found themselves approaching their opponent and made use of their momentum in order start circulating and fire off two shots each from their hands towards Jacob as they did. Jacob was quick however and immediately crouched down onto the ice he stood on and placed his palms on the floor. His military training and experience taught him to be quick on his feet as the ice underneath him became water, having turned a section of the area her was on into heated water which he began swimming in. He had created a tunnel of water to which would lead away from the puppets and far into the snowstorm, only to catch a glance at Cleopatra in the far distance. Even though he would create a sort of air bubble around his mouth to allow him to breathe, he didn't want to waste any more time in the water than he needs to. Swimming towards Cleopatra with another tunnel, Jacob proceeded to emerge from the ice behind her with now his outfit changed to look something more appropriate to winter wear. Despite having just come out of water, he was fully clothed in something relatively close to an eskimo's outfit. Pointing his blade at her back, only narrowly missing it by a few millimetres, Jacob was kind enough to ask "Could you so kindly surrender, Ms. Atosaki?". Seeing her opponent disappearing in the distance, Cleopatra had grown weary but she had never expected that her opponent would've appeared behind her, let alone from the ice. Hearing the man behind her speaking, Cleopatra procced to turn her head back and look at him from the corner of her eye. Seeing the water dripping from the man's clothing as about half his body was still submerged in the waters, the woman couldn't fathom what type of magic or training that allowed him to perform such a feat. "I'm afraid I must decline your offer, but I thank you for giving me the chance to avoid this. However..." As she spoke, the four puppets surrounding her all turned towards Jacob and aimed their hands towards him, being ready to fire at a moments notice as the other puppets were making their way back. "I must take the opportunity to ask you the same question, honourable opponent. Would you consider surrendering?" She wasn't sure what to expect, thus she was sure to read two of her hands behind her back to cast should the situation turn out badly. Jacob gave a loud sigh before waving his free hand out in front of him, causing the threatening puppets to turn into sawdust the very instant he finished. He didn't appreciate her request and continued to keep his sword aimed at her, "I know this isn't how my clients want me to participate in this fight but I've had far more than enough violence in my time. I'd rather we walk away from this unscathed so I must ask you again, could you so kindly surrender? Ms. Atosaki?" He commented patiently, taking a step back as he placed his hand on the ice and the section under Cleopatra began to feel drastically thin. With a tap of his blade, he could send his opponent swimming the moment she was to move in any way that wasn't a surrender. Cleopatra's eyes turned wide as she witnessed her puppets being turned into dust, even more so as she felt the ground beneath her turn thin. Her opponent's magical abilities were unlike anything she'd ever seen before as she was definitely at a disadvantage under these current circumstances. She didn't respond this time as she believed that doing so might just trigger him to remove the ice. Cleopatra had only just encountered her opponent but she was already being forced to show her entire hand, something which she was hoping to save for a later match but could obviously not be if she wanted to have chances of winning this. The arms behind her back finally pressed against one another, causing it to release a large torrent of shimmering light. As it subsided merely a second later, a large shockwave could be felt as a giant puppet had appeared upon the battlefield. Its husk appeared as if it were a skeleton, its fiery eyes frightening the children that looked on from their seats. The puppet had essentially taken Cleopatra's former position as she was now being stationed on the puppet's left shoulder instead. Cleopatra didn't want to waste this moment as she merely flicked one of her fingers and the Final Soldat responded with haste, sending one of its giant hands downwards in hope of slamming it against their opponent. "Can't say I didn't try." He said under his voice before throwing and rolling to the side out of the way of the Soldat. Having worked at Vittorio and even trained by him has made him a role model soldier, but also a dangerous one indeed as his reputation on the battlegrounds is nearly just as bloodstained as his dear friend's. Jacob brought his sword high into the air and used his alteration magic on it, causing it to become jagged on the sides with pointed teeth. The sword's blade had also increased in length giving Jacob a chance to match the beast's power. Quickly approaching the Soldat's hand that was on the ground after the collision, Jacob brought the blade down onto its wrist intending to cut it off. But the blade was intercepted by a flash of green energies before it could reach the Final Soldat, revealing that the four puppets that had attacked him earlier were now circulating him once again. This time at an even further distance as an attempt to stay out of reach from Jacob's magic. Seeing as the Final Soldat's punch never hit its target but was now position mere meters from its opponent, the giant puppet proceeded to slam his fist towards the mage's direction. They were trying to make the most out of the nearby puppets that could intercept once again should Jacob try and swing his blade. All the while Cleopatra remained on the puppet's left shoulder, she had taken the opportunity to cast Halt on Jacob's footwear, making sure that he wouldn't be able to move from his current position. Holding his blade out, Jacob shifted the appearance and size of the blade in order to become something of a shield, somewhere around the same size as the Soldat's hand to protect him. With the shield planted into the icy ground, the ice pond that they fought over soon broke as soon as the shield was shifted with the punch's force. The ice cracks branched out everywhere even coming dangerously close to Cleopatra who was meant to be somewhere safe from Jacob. Jacob trying to run could only stay fixated in position, realising that this must have been the work of his opponent. With the Soldat's move over, Jacob took back the shield and changing it into a large sledgehammer type weapon, swinging it up above his head and downwards in order to finish the job, making the ice break and open with him and the puppets sink down into the waters. As parts of the ice broke beneath their feet, so too did the Final Soldat descend into the cold waters below. The hammer didn't seem to break much else besides the ice in the nearby vicinity and thus meaning that the other puppets were still safe and sound. The Final Soldat would continue to descend into the waters before finally finding a foothold on the seafloor below, revealing that it'd only reach up 'till its waist. Not surprising given that its height is 39'4. Trying to take advantage of whatever ice Jacob that would still be clinging to him and drag into the sea, albeit not much larger than small boulders at this point, Cleopatra proceeded to summon forth the Final Soldat's blade. One of which was a blunt claymore and almost equal to its own size, summoning it as the Soldat raised his arms, grabbing ahold of it as it appeared, before swinging it forward and breaking through the ice along the way, into the waters. Still resting comfortably on the giant's shoulders, Cleopatra continued to survey the arena for any signs of life. Jacob still swimming in the waters watched as Soldat summoned his blade, Jacob immediately swam away from the opponent as a first reaction, rushing to push his arms through the water in an attempt to evade. However, reach the Soldat's side, Jacob could feel the force ripple through the waters as the blade struck into the lake, feeling like he was being pushed by wind as he drifted away quickly. Having swum close to the ice, Jacob put his hand on the solid 'lid' of the lake and immediately formed a hole, grabbing on before drifting off too far. Upon resurface, Jacob had found himself not too far from the position of the giant opponent, and used the winds of the arena to keep himself hidden for the time being. Holding his hands over his uniform, the red and blue colours quickly faded into white, matching the snow storm that he was in and keeping him well hidden in the snow. No longer being able to sense the mage's presence, Cleopatra waited for a moment as she peered at her surroundings. No horns could be heard, nor did the weather subside as to allow her to see the audience, which meant that her contender was still alive and in fighting condition. She was still uncertain about her opponent's magical abilities, not knowing if he was using several types of magic or just a single one, the latter sounding absurd as she has never witnessed something of the sorts. The Final Soldat raised his sword and took a stationary position, turning and holding the blade in front of it while keeping pointing it upwards. The four remaining legionaries continued to circle around the giant and what remained of the ice, still using their magic to skate on top of it. As Cleopatra was scouring the surroundings from on top of the giant's shoulder, she was met with difficulty given the weather but continued to look as souls couldn't hide no matter how hard they tried. Jacob approached the Soldat with extreme caution, turning both his hands into crystal. However second thoughts on the opponent at hand made Jacob only improve his crystal hands into crystal blades, extremely sharp the the tip. He was very careful with the steps he took and how he moved with the wind, being sure that the white would cover every bit of his skin as he could get there as fast as possible. Upon reaching the Soldat's back, Jacob planned to climb the giant being with his crystal blades, mountain climbing in a sort of way. Throwing his blade right at the back, Jacob wanted to establish a firm hold onto the beast incase it wanted to flip the other way around. The giant per say didn't have anything that would trigger a sense of pain out of it, but nevertheless react to the sudden impact. The Soldat let go of its sword and tried to reach towards its back but was unable to reach Jacob. Having not received any commands to move it remained stationary. While Cleopatra looked on from its shoulder as to find a solution to her incoming threat, she made a movement with her hands that caused the puppets below to arrive with haste. From a safe distance they started to bombard their opponent with energy blasts with the aim to either knock him off or out.